


don't make this easy

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: If anybody asked Junhui though, he would always actively go on and on about Minghao. Some Slytherins began to think he was a masochist.





	don't make this easy

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN,, Soft Baby Junhui could be in Hufflepuff I know, but for the sake of the story I shoved him and Minghao in Slytherin instead. It’s possible. I read the whole Sorting Hat and Slytherin wikipedia page to make sure it is (as well as the books and watched the movies, too, so don’t come at me please.) The only thing I added that I’m not sure if it’s actually a thing is the idea of ‘accelerated students’ in Hogwarts because that’s Minghao in this one, making him still a year younger than Junhui but in the same batch. Please excuse any other form of minor mistakes, I wanted to research on everything, but,,,,
> 
> That being said, if it wasn’t obvious enough, this is a Hogwarts!AU featuring Slytherin!Junhao. Honestly a big part of me wants to write them in every house combination possible. Maybe eventually. Title taken from All Time Low's Jasey Rae because it was playing while I worked and I'm ATL trash at heart.
> 
> Also featuring Slytherin and part Veela, Jeonghan. You know he is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^~

“Heads up,” Jeonghan drawled lazily. “A storm is coming your way.”

Junhui looked up from his plate of food just in time to see Xu Minghao walk through the Great Hall, his robe flowing behind him in a flurry due to how quickly he was walking. The look on his face had everybody walking out of his way almost immediately; most of the younger batch knew not to mess with the Slytherin, especially when he was in one of his famous bad moods. Those older than him didn’t really bother doing anything about it.

There was only one reason why he would end up this way, anyway.

“ _Wen Junhui_ ,” Minghao hissed, stopping in front of him at the Slytherin table. 

Junhui waved a forkful of chicken at him, “hey, Minghao.”

The brunette slammed a hand on the table, effectively causing the plates and cutlery on the table to jump just a little. The other Slytherins surrounding them began to give them their attention, too used by the happenings to worry and too apathetic to care about what would happen. It didn’t affect them, anyway. This sort of scene between the two was more than normal. It was amusing, if anything. Not to the other houses though, who began to disperse.

Jeonghan inched slightly away from Junhui either way, not wanting to risk being dragged into the mess. Minghao had a bad habit of hexing random objects around Junhui when he was mad and he didn’t want to be caught in _that_ crossfire. Especially since the last time they fought (read: Minghao fought Junhui) in the common room, various pillows became snakes and a random 2nd year kid got his homework burned to ashes. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

Once, Minghao made Junhui’s hair blue.

It stayed that way for a few days until everybody began complimenting his blue hair— especially the Ravenclaws, flocking him from every side— while Junhui didn’t really do anything about it. He didn’t see a problem with it himself since he still looked good, much to the annoyance of Minghao who returned it to normal with an angry flick of his wand. He decided to release his wrath on things not directly affecting Junhui, instead, since the latter would usually try and make amends for it. 

Either way, Jeonghan would very much like to keep his hair blonde, thank you.

“How many rolls did you write for our Ancient Runes essay?” 

Junhui hummed in thought, “probably five. The minimum was three, but things couldn’t really be contained in just three rolls of parchment, you know? So I made it five—“

“So I’m writing around seven,” Minghao declared to no one in particular, leaning back from the table to calculate his thoughts. He glared at Junhui after a few seconds, eyes sharp, “this time I’m getting a higher grade than you for sure. There is no way I won’t.” 

Junhui nodded at him, “of course, Minghao.”

Beside them, Jeonghan couldn’t hold back a snort, which didn’t go unnoticed by Minghao. So much for not getting dragged into the mess. The latter whipped his head to face the blonde, steely eyes practically glaring daggers at him. Jeonghan smiled teasingly at him, holding up two hands as if to say he was innocent, but Minghao barked out a harsh “what’s that supposed to mean, Yoon Jeonghan?” to the ever teasing older boy.

“I’m just saying,” Jeonghan said, knowing he was getting on Minghao’s nerves by now. He figured now that he was already in the mess, might as well go all the way. “You’ve been at it with Junhui since first year. He’s been getting better grades for years. It’s nothing new. Why are you so worked up—“

_“Why am I so worked up?”_

Minghao jabbed a finger at Junhui’s general direction. The latter blinked back at him innocently, wondering whether or not he would have the time to finish his plate of food. That, and whether Minghao had any plans on eating dinner or not. He really should, he’s been so skinny lately. Minghao glared at him instead. “This is the reason why I’m so worked up. Wen Junhui, _Halfblood_ , Slytherin Prefect even if I’m positive the Sorting Hat must have made _some sort of mistake_ when he sorted him into this house, because there is no way I am willing to believe he belongs here.” 

“We’ve been past pureblood prejudices for years,” Jeonghan reasoned out, catching how Minghao emphasized the bit in particular. He gestured to the empty bench across him and Junhui, motioning silently that Minghao should probably sit. The latter did without a question, which made most of the Great Hall feel a little better that he was calm enough to do so. Junhui quickly filled up a plate with food and left it in front of the brunette, hoping he wouldn’t mind. He should really eat, after all.

“I know that,” Minghao said, rolling his eyes, picking at the mashed potatoes on his plate absently. “It’s just— _look_ at him. He does dumb stuff on a daily basis. I’ve never even seen him study, but he manages to ace _everything_.”

Junhui shrugged, “I listen in class. It’s enough.”

Minghao groaned, “ _see_? How is that possible? Why isn’t he stuck in Ravenclaw instead? Or maybe shove him in Hufflepuff since he’s _such_ a kind soul. Gryffindor, even. I’ve seen him talk to some of the Gryffindors as if they’re best friends. What kind of betrayal— Plus I’ve been doing my best and I’m always second to _him_.”

He said the last word with venom dripping from his voice.

Junhui pouted, “do you want me to start getting a lower grade? I can—“

“What, _no_ ,” Minghao spat out, appalled at the very idea. “What kind of Slytherin would want that? Give me a challenge, Wen Junhui.”

Junhui nodded obediently. He doesn’t really do anything on purpose, really, but Minghao’s always been hellbent when it comes to the idea of a competition with Junhui. The latter goes to class and goes through the tests as he normally would. He wants to do a good job, of course, so he does his best. What Slytherin wouldn’t? True, he’s fairly more relaxed than the rest, but still. He’s perfectly aware he can ace his classes with little effort, so why bother, right?

If anything, it’s odd being one of the few Halfbloods in the house, but he’s not too isolated. Jeonghan, Pureblood and famous for being part Veela, took him under his wing almost immediately when he first came in. Being one year older and also deviously charming, he was well liked by everybody else and so people liked Junhui by default, as well as anybody else Jeonghan hanged out with regardless of house. People like Junhui even without Jeonghan’s influence easily enough. Minghao and his anger was the occasional exception. Everybody else seemed to be okay with him.

He didn’t mean to, but somehow Junhui ended up being the 5th year Slytherin golden boy.

It wasn’t a surprise, since he always got good grades— great grades, to be honest— along with being part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He wasn’t the captain (yet) but he did pretty well as a Chaser, always managing to find a way around the opposing team’s players to score a goal. He was quick and lithe on the broom, so he was really fun to watch, too.Plus, he looked good in the uniform and everybody knew that. When 5th year came along and he was appointed a Prefect, nobody was really surprised. 

Minghao, though, was insulted.

He was technically a year younger, but ended up in their year for some reason. Word around the common room was that he was a star child, an ace at everything hence the early admission, and was bound to be one of the Slytherin greats. To be fair, he had all the traits Junhui had too, just… a notch lower, which infuriated him to no end. The brunette was used to greatness far more than Junhui ever was. He was great, sure— but Junhui was somehow greater, and that was _unacceptable._

If anybody asked Junhui though, he would always actively go on and on about Minghao.

It was endearing.

Some Slytherins began to think he was a masochist. 

Minghao finally ate a spoonful of food, much to Junhui’s relief since he thought the other boy was on some kind of hunger strike. It wouldn’t have been new, since Minghao sometimes forgets to eat meals whenever he focuses on one particular thing. Quietly, he also began to pour a drink for the brunette; if Minghao noticed, he didn’t say anything, which made Junhui beam in his seat. The blonde beside him must have noticed though, because Jeonghan eyed the cup of juice before glancing at Junhui, as if questioning the Chinese boy’s sanity.

“I still think Junhui’s fit for Slytherin,” Jeonghan said after a few moments of pause. 

Minghao scoffed, “oh yeah? Why?”

“He gets what he wants.”

“Fine, you have a point. Like good grades, Prefect status, and everybody’s affection,” Minghao grumbled, poking his steak with more force than needed, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde. Junhui was about to open his mouth and argue against it, but he shut it quickly when Minghao trained his eyes on him. The younger boy raised his brows, “why? What were you about to say? What else could you _possibly_ want?”

“You,” Junhui replied simply, enjoying the way Minghao froze in the middle of reaching for his cup. “You forgot to say that I want you and also got you. You may not win when it comes to grades, but at least you’ve won my heart.”

Jeonghan began to laugh— a bit too loudly, it seemed, because it managed to annoy Minghao enough to turn his fork into a peacock feather, much to his displeasure since he wasn’t done eating yet. The younger boy took a long drink from his cup, almost as if to hide the growing blush on his face. He slammed it back down on the table soon after, refusing to meet Junhui’s  teasing eyes.

“Whatever. I still hate you, Junhui.”

“I love you too, Minghao.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded for Junhao Day 2017
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
